


[Podfic] Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)

by kalakirya



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Absolutely No Pining - None At All, Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Coffee, Denial, Genderqueer Character, Humour, Jokes About Socks, Matchmaking Friends, Other, Overly Aggressive Knitting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Polly/Mal/Coffee OT3, Romance, Terrible Apologies, Terrible Presents, The B-Vord, Women in Uniform, post-Monstrous Regiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of who_la_hoop's storyPolly's comfortable back at The Duchess, with her well-worn routines and her well-worn life, and she's . . . absolutely not pining for her best friend, Mal, who forgot – hah! – to say goodbye before vanishing after the last peace negotiations. For the second time. Not that she's counting.But when Commander Vimes personally asks her to come to Ankh Morpork and learn the ways of the City Watch, for the good of Borogrovia, she feels she can't say no. She's forgotten Mal, she absolutely has. But then a mysterious someone starts sending her coffee. And that's only the beginning . . .
Relationships: Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808695) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



**Title:** Kisses Don't Last (Except When They Do)

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 2:27:53

[ download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Kisses%20Don't%20Last%20\(Except%20When%20They%20Do\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20who_la_hoop.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
